Zap!
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: Sheik is used to waking up on Midna's floor after a drunken night. He's not used to waking up with a dare written on his hand and the threat to be forced to dance in public naked if he doesn't complete the dare. AU. Link x Sheik, includes other pairings.


~Insomnia, insomnia~ I haven't slept well for a week! So, what do I do instead of tossing and turning? I write fanfiction!

Yeah, see that word count? That's how much sleep I HAVEN'T gotten in the past week. I'm better now, though, and you guys got a ridiculously long one shot out of it. :D

Keep in mind, most of this was written at three in the morning. Therefore, it contains:

Underage drunkenness, sarcasm, a poor attempt at humor, suggestiveness, and general OOC-ness.

Oh, and slash abounds, meaning guyxguy action (kind of-nothing but kissing and romance)

I actually got the idea from a game some of my friends play called Zap! (hence the title of the fic). I changed it to fit the story, so it's not the same, but that's what it's based on.

Oh, and in this fic, Sheik is his own character. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. Technically, I don't own the game of Zap!, either. :D

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik was quite used to waking up on Midna's kitchen floor after a drunken night. Seeing as she was his only good friend, and often put up with his moaning complaints over the lack of decent gay gentlemen in the world, he often felt he owed her, and she called in the favor every time she wanted to get wasted and needed some company. Therefore, he was used to waking up on her floor with a morning hangover.

He wasn't used to waking up on Midna's kitchen floor after a drunken night wrapped up in someone's arms. He wasn't used to opening his eyes and seeing a perfect face next to his, or feeling silky hair tickle cheek.

He wasn't used to waking up in the arms of Link, the hottest guy he knows, who he's had a crush on for three years.

Biting back a yelp, he quietly tried to detangle himself from Link's arms. This was difficult, as they were completely entwined, smushed together from head to toe. As Sheik struggled, Link's grip only tightened.

After a moment of useless thrashing, Sheik sucked in a breath, and all but shoved Link off of him, wincing as the other's head hit the tiled floor. Relieved that his long-time crush hadn't woken up, Sheik scrambled up and made his way out of the kitchen. He glanced back at Link's sleeping face once, reveling in the moment; it wouldn't ever happen again, Sheik told himself.

Link was as straight as a board, and didn't even know Sheik existed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Midna!"

Sheik ran through the house, stepping on the people who had passed out on the floor. He made his way down the many halls, wondering why a family with a single child needed to like in a mansion. Of course, they came in handy. Now, for example. It was the first week of summer vacation. Most of the high school had came to Midna's for a three-day celebration party, which had begun the night before, and was the reason Sheik had gotten plastered.

Finally, after Sheik's fourth trip around the house, he spotted Midna.

"Oi, Midna!"

Midna turned to flash Sheik her trademark impish grin. Her pale skin shone in the morning sun, contrasting with the dark, swirling tattoos that peeked out of her black tank top. Her bright orange hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the living."

"Everyone else is still passed out," Sheik pointed out.

"You look ravished today," Midna said with a knowing smirk.

Sheik turned into a nearby bathroom and faced the mirror. His blonde hair stood straight up, like someone had run their fingers through it all night long. His clothes were in complete disarray, his shirt on backwards. However, thanks to plenty of practice drinking with Midna, there were no bags under Sheik's naturally red eyes.

"Hmm... Not too bad," Sheik told himself, switching his shirt around before turning to Midna. "Now, how exactly did I wake up this morning tangled up with Link, of all people, on your kitchen floor?"

"Ooh, did somebody have some fun last night?" Midna asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't remember exactly but," Sheik took a quick mental inventory on his body, "I know that absolutely nothing like _that_ happened."

"Good, you deserve more than a drunken roll on the floor," Midna told him firmly, before switching back to her impish smile. "I still wonder how you ended up with Link."

"Don't even think about it, Midna. He doesn't even know my name! I probably tripped and fell on him last night, and he didn't kick me off like the nice guy he is. I bet I went off on a drunken rant and he had to listen to me! I probably said something completely stupid!"

"Don't worry," Midna patted his back consolingly. "There was enough alcohol in the punch to knock out an elephant. There's no way Link can remember what totally embarrassing things you most definitely said to him."

"Gee, thanks," Sheik said dryly. "How much alcohol do you think ended up in the punch?"

"Hmm... I spiked it, I know your cousin Kafei slipped a bit in it, and Link's football friend Darunia dumped a bunch in the bowl. Basically, we were all drinking pure alcohol."

"Not bad. We better get the aspirins ready. These people have to wake up sometime."

Sheik went to the bathroom counter and reached up for some aspirin. When he did, he noticed a dark scribble on his hand.

_5:30_

"What the?"

Turning his hand over, he noticed a band-aid taped to his palm. More writing was on it.

_Do not open until the given time_

"Midna?"

"What? Midna appeared in the doorway.

"What is this?"

He held out his hand to her. She read the band-aid, then flipped his hand over and read the time.

"Hmm.. I dunno. I have one on my hand, too."

Sure enough, Midna's hand read:

_Do not open until the given time_

_6:00_

"Does everyone else have these?"

As the other people in the house began to wake up, Midna and Sheik went around, passing out aspirin and checking hands. They met in the living room when they were done.

"Everyone I saw had a band-aid like ours stuck to their hand," Midna said.

"Me too. No one pulled them off. They wanna know what they are."

On cue, people began filing in the living room. Gathering around Midna, they looked at her curiously. Finally, someone spoke up.

"So, what's the deal with the band-aids?"

"I'm not sure," Midna told them. "But, I've heard of a game kind of like this. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven," someone called out.

"Who's got a time close to eleven written on their hand?"

"Actually, I've got eleven exactly."

Agitha, a sophomore, practically floated over to Midna, eyes wide. Midna took her hand and pulled the band-aid off.

"Yep, just like I thought. It's got something written underneath it, kind of like a dare."

Agitha pulled her hand over and read it. She nodded dreamily.

"You've got to put the band-aid back on until you do the dare, and then you can take it off," Midna continued.

"Wait, what kind of dares?" Sheik looked away as Link stepped forward, looking at Midna curiously. "Like, doing something silly in your underwear?"

Sheik choked, hoping no one noticed his face grow red at the thought of Link running around in nothing but boxers.

"No," Midna said, smirking as Sheik choked, knowing what was going through her friend's head. "They're specific dares that concern the person you like. You have to do the dare to that person."

"Sounds fun!" someone called out.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Someone has to make sure we do the dares."

"Sheik and I will go around making sure everyone does their dares," Midna said. "Anyone who refuses the dare has to... Dance around the house."

"That's it?"

"No", Midna said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "They have to dance to bad pop songs. Naked."

"Fine."

"Everybody agree?"

There was a loud chorus of agreement.

"Ok, we'll go through the house, making sure the dares are done. Other than that, back to the party!" Midna called out.

"Midna! Here you go."

Sheik watched as Anju walked up to Midna, holding out her hand. Anju's boyfriend Kafei, who was Sheik's cousin, walked up and clapped Sheik on the back.

"Today ought to be fun, huh?"

"You can call it that if you want," Sheik said with a sigh.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Anju asked Midna, who looked confused.

"I don't know. I guess you'll find out later, when the time is right," Midna said, placing the band-aid back on Anju's palm.

Sheik walked over to Midna.

"Is it ok to include Anju and Kafei in this stuff? Aren't they supposed to be chaperones, being older?" Sheik asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine. What do you make of this: Anju's palm said 'Give him an answer'. Are she and Kafei fighting?"

"No, they're too busy being all perfect together," Sheik said with a sigh.

"Hey, is that really such a bad thing?"

"No."

"Um, Midna?"

Colin, a shy freshman, walked up to Midna, holding out his hand.

"Well, look who's turn it is! Let's see what it says. Hmm... 'Talk to her'."

"Oh no," Colin said. "I can't talk to her."

"You've got to, unless you want to dance around in your birthday suit," Midna told him, barely hiding a grin. Colin shook his head.

"Ok, I will."

Midna followed Colin out on the front porch, dragging Sheik with her. They stopped as Colin approach Agitha, who was sitting on the front porch swing.

"Hello Colin," she said, not looking up from the butterfly that was perched on her knee.

"H-hello, Agitha. Um, may I sit down?"

"Please do."

"So, um, you like bugs, huh?" Colin asked, attempting small talk.

"Yep. Here, I'll give you this ladybug, in hopes that we spark a beautiful friendship," Agitha said in her dreamy, dazed way of speaking.

Colin took the proffered bug, smiling happily. Soon, the two were talking rapidly.

"Ok, the first two are down," Midna said with a fist pump. Sheik looked at her curiously.

"Wait, what was Agitha's?"

"Oh, it was simple. 'If he talks to you, give him a bug'."

"Really?"

"Hey, that's big for her to trust him with it. You know how much she likes those bugs. Now come on," Midna drug Sheik back inside. "I'm starving."

Midna made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a box of pizza from her never-ending supply.

"I didn't look at everyone's hands, but the next one I saw was Saria, at twelve," Midna took a bite of pizza. "This is starting to get fun!"

"Yeah," Sheik grabbed his own slice of pizza. "I just wonder why, you know? Why go through all this trouble? Just to get some laughs?"

"I don't know. Just roll with it."

"If we keep eating nothing but pizza, we'll be able to roll quite well," Sheik said with a grin.

"No amount of pizza can mess with my figure!"

The two friends ate their way through the box of pizza, enjoying some good-natured teasing. When they were finished, Midna tossed the box in the trash.

"It's almost twelve."

As soon as the words were out of Sheik's mouth, Saria shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hey Sheik, hey Midna," she said with a wave. "I guess I'm up."

Midna took her hand and pulled the band-aid off. They all glanced down at Saria's palm.

_Show him_

"Easier said than done," Saria mumbled, placing the band-aid back over the messy writing. No one had to ask who it was about; Saria and Mido had been dating for a month.

"You can do it," Sheik said, walking out into the hall...

...and promptly colliding into something very solid.

"Hey, you ok?"

Sheik stiffened at the voice. Strong hands wrapped around his arms and leaned him back. He found himself looking into a pair of warm, blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to none other than Link.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry about that," Link said, brushing Sheik off. "Sheik, right? I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"No, it's fine," Sheik rasped, finding his voice. He stepped back.

"Oh, Link," Saria came up behind Sheik. "Have you seen Mido? I need to give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh really?" Link chuckled. "He's in the living room."

"Thanks," Saria said, taking off, Midna right behind her. Link looked at Sheik.

"I am not missing this," he said with a grin, making Sheik's heart race.

When they entered the living room, Midna was reading Mido's hand aloud.

"It says: 'Believe her'. Saria, it's all you."

Saria nodded and took a step forward, but Mido cut her off before she could say anything.

"You're here to dump me, right? You realized I'm not good enough for you?"

"Why do you always say that?" Saria asked, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"It's true! You're too good for me. Plus, I know you liked..." Midi trailed off glancing at Link. Saria growled.

"No, Mido. I. Like. You," she accented each word with a poke to Mido's chest. "Now, I'll show you."

With that, she fisted Mido's shirt and brought him forward for a kiss. They broke apart amidst catcalls and wolf-whistles.

Midna bounded over to Sheik, grinned from ear to ear.

"Two more down, plenty more to go."

"Fun," Sheik said, wondering how he got roped into being Midna's helper.

"Mind if I come along? Should be interesting."

Midna turned to Link, eyes glittering. Sheik shot her a warning look.

"Sure, you can come with us. We'd love it!"

Luckily for Sheik, someone bumped into Link. While the other boy was distracted, he turned to Midna.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Hey, he wanted to come along. Besides," Midna chuckled dangerously, "your old fallback won't work now. He definitely knows your name."

"Big whoop," Sheik muttered, suppressing the small bit of hope that reared its head when he realized that she was right. He didn't want to give himself false hope.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"Yeah, well," Sheik started before clamping his mouth shut. Midna knew about his crush, but even she didn't know how deep it ran, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Anyway," Midna began, sensing Sheik's hesitation, "let's go find the next person," she turned to Link. "Come on! You've gotta keep up."

She ran off, whooping gleefully. Sheik shook his head, but jumped when he felt someone brush his side.

"Is she always like that?" Link asked, looking amused. Sheik leaned away from him subtly in an attempt to get his heart to stop pounding.

"You have no idea. We better follow her; no telling what she'll get into."

They followed Midna's voice, rising above a background of cheers and whistles. When they found her, she was grinning smugly at another new couple.

"Whoever did this is a genius!" Midna exclaimed.

"I really want to know who did it," Sheik said, frowning. "How do they know? They know exactly what to put on everyone's hand, so they would have to know who everyone likes."

"You think too much," Link said. "Whoever it is, they're doing everyone a favor."

"Yeah, until we get to mine," Sheik mumbled. Link looked at him curiously, but Sheik shrugged. "What time do you have?"

Link held out his hand as a reply. Sheik took it, fingertips barely skimming Link's skin. He tried to hold in a tremble at the simple contact.

"Three," he read with a sinking feeling. Link's time was nowhere near the time scribbled on the back of Sheik's hand. Their 'dares' were not to each other. He dropped Link's hand, barely holding back a sigh. He turned to Midna, who gave him a knowing look.

"On to the next one?"

Three more new couples later, and Sheik was in a better mood, albeit a bit confused. Having spent many days watching Link, ("More like stalking." "I don't stalk Midna, I observe." "You stalk.") Sheik could tell that something was off with the object of his crush. It wasn't anything big, just subtle things, like a secretive grin, that clued Sheik in.

"Ok Sheik, you'll want to see this one."

"What?" Sheik snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Midna, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, listen! Kafei's next."

They found Kafei and Anju on the couch in the living room. Midna held her hand out to Kafei, who offered up his palm wordlessly. Midna pulled the band-aid off and read the scribble, biting her lip. Kafei pulled his hand back and looked at his palm.

"Wha-?"

Kafei set his jaw and jumped off the couch, disappearing down the hall. Anju raised an eyebrow and looked at Midna.

"What on earth did it say?"

Before Midna could reply, Kafei was back, clutching something in his hand. He tugged Anju off the couch, face serious.

"Anju, I wanted to take time and plan this out. I wanted to know exactly what I was going to say," Kafei took a deep breath. "But that's how our whole relationship has been. Safe. We're comfortable, and I like that. This time, though, I wanted to do something different. Spontaneous," his eyes flickered to Midna on the last word. He turned back to Anju, and slid to one knee. "So, with no plan, warning, or any idea what I'm doing, I have to ask: Will you marry me?" he held out a ring.

"Oh, you idiot!" Anju yanked Kafei up and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, Kafei slipped the ring on her finger. The room, which had gone deathly quiet, erupted in cheers.

"Kafei!" Sheik made his way over to his older cousin, thumping him on the back. "Congratulations!"

Kafei just grinned, and Sheik was crowded out as other well-wishers rushed forward. Sheik made his way back to Link and Midna.

"I'll have to congratulate them later," Link said. "I don't want to have to fight that mob."

"That went well," Midna grinned. "There's not another dare for over an hour. Let's get something to eat."

Link and Sheik followed Midna to the kitchen.

"So, Kafei's hand said something like 'Propose'?" Link asked. Midna shook her head as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"No. It said 'Be spontaneous'."

"Really?"

"That's good," Sheik said, leaning on Midna's kitchen counter. Link turned to look at him curiously.

"Why?"

"You don't know Kafei. Apparently, our mystery person does," Sheik frowned, before shaking his head. "If it told him to do it, he wouldn't. He's been considering about proposing, so the subtle hint made him think. Whoever did this really did their research."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Midna said, digging through one of the cabinets. With a triumphant grin, she stood up. "Oh Sheik?"

"Hm?"

"Please?"

She thrusted a well-worn bowl in Sheik's hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"You stole my cooking bowl?"

"Only for the weekend. It's my party. Please?"

"Fine. What do you want me to make?"

"Yes!" Midna cried in triumph.

"What just happened?" Link asked, looking amused. Sheik shot him a smile.

"Sorry, that probably looked weird. This is my lucky cooking bowl, and Midna just guilted me into cooking something for her."

"Cake. I want cake."

"Red velvet?" Sheik asked, already pulling ingredients out.

"Yes," Midna sighed. "You know, if you weren't completely gay, I would've so snatched you up three years ago."

Sheik stiffened. He didn't need to turn to know that Midna was grinning impishly.

It was no secret that Sheik was gay. He didn't hide it. However, he didn't advertise it, either. Sheik believed that it was his business, and others shouldn't pry. He had no idea if Link knew.

Turning, he grabbed Midna and steered her out of the kitchen.

"You know you're not allowed to see my secret recipe," he said loudly, before hissing at Midna. "I can't believe you just outed me! Go away, I'll bring you the cake later."

"He had to know," Midna shrugged, knowing that Sheik wasn't really mad.

"Go away!" Ok, maybe he was irritated.

Sheik slammed the door and made his way back to the counter. He began mixing ingredients again, waiting for Link to say something.

"So," Sheik tensed at Link's quiet voice, spilling a bit of milk, "how many more dares do you think there are?"

"I don't know. A few. Everyone at the party had one."

"So, since we'll be spending more time together, shouldn't we get to know a little more about each other?"

Sheik mopped up the milk with a towel before turning and searching Link's face. He looked sincere, but...

"Look, you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?" Link echoed.

"I know you heard Midna. I'm gay. You don't have to be ok with it. I don't mind if you leave."

"What? I never said... Look," Link leaned forward. "It doesn't bother me. Honestly."

"So, then what? You want to find something embarrassing to joke about me? Gossip? Someone dare you to hang out with me?"

"What brought this on?" Link asked, frustrated. "Did I say something that bothered you?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure this out. Why the interest all the sudden?" Sheik ran a hand through his hair. "We've gone to the same school, even had almost all the same classes, for three years, and never had anything to do with each other. Why now?"

"Why not?" Link countered. "I'm not trying to get dirt on you, not looking for anything to fuel petty gossip, nor was I dared to approach you. I know we've never had anything to do with each other," Link paused, strangely sad expression marring his face, before continuing. "I just thought we could change that. You seem like a pretty cool guy."

There was a pause, before, timidly, "...really?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm gay?"

"No."

"Ok."

"So, are you," Link paused, as though considering his next words, "in the closet?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't see a reason to announce my orientation to the world, you know? I'm gay, not seeking attention."

"Oh, that's... nice."

"You don't have to be so stiff. I'm not that sensitive about it. You're not going to offend me. I make gay jokes too."

Link visibly relaxed, and Sheik laughed.

"What?" Link asked.

"Were you that worried about hurting my feelings?"

"Yeah," Link said seriously. "We just started talking. I didn't want to say something and tick you off."

"Seriously, it's really hard to offend me."

They were silent for a while, the only sound in the kitchen coming from Sheik combining ingredients. He was pouring the cake batter in a pan when Link spoke up again.

"Ok, now tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Sheik asked, placing the pan in the oven. He wiped his hands, and held one out towards Link. "I'm Sheik. I live with my Aunt, have gone to school here for three years, hate Science class, and cook like a, in Midna's words, four-star chef."

Link took Sheik's hand and shook it, eyes lit with amusement.

"I'm Link. I live with my sister and grandma, have gone to school here all my life, hate math, and can't cook unless it comes from a can."

Sheik laughed, shaking his head. He turned to clean off the counter.

"No, really. Tell me something no one else knows about you."

"Like they do in a cheap chick-flick?" Sheik asked jokingly. Link ignored him.

"Here, I'll go first. Hmm... No one knows, but I hate football."

"What?" Sheik gaped at Link. Link was the star of the football team, the starting quarterback. Link nodded.

"Yep. I wish I had never even tried out. I don't want to play football."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to play soccer," Link sighed.

"Then why don't you?" Sheik asked, leaning back against the counter to look at Link.

"I was good at football, so I did it. Now, everyone expects me to play, so I do."

"Screw them," Sheik said. "If you don't want to play, then don't. Why spend next year- your Senior year- doing something you don't like? Just because other people expect you to?"

"Wow, you're really independent," Link said in slight awe.

"I have to be," Sheik said, eyes sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you remember, but when I first moved here, I took a load of crap just because I was gay."

*Flashback*

_"Hey princess, where do you think you're going?"_

_Sheik took a deep breath, his Aunt's voice in the back of his mind reminding him to avoid more fights, and turned. Big, beefy arms shoved him into the wall. He glanced up into unpleasant eyes._

_"What do you want, Ganon?"_

_"Just seeing how the school's newest fairy is holding up."_

_It wasn't a smart move, but Sheik looked over at Ganon's cronies, Zant and Vaati, and smirked._

_"Oh, did one of you finally come out?"_

_A large fist connected with the side of Sheik's face. He dropped his books with a groan. Ganon jerked him up and roughly threw him towards the bathroom._

_"Get in there, freak. We don't want to be interrupted, now do we?"_

_Sheik groaned, cursing his smart-ass attitude. Ganon, and most likely his two sidekicks, began pounding on him. Three against one wasn't fair to begin with, and Sheik was still scrawny, being only a freshman, so he really stood no chance. He curled up, trying to block some of the blows. He was already going to be bruised up as it was._

_Suddenly, the blows stopped. There was a loud thud, followed by a sharp cry of pain, and the sound of three pairs of feet running away. Sheik sat up on the floor, glancing around. His eyes were already swelling shut, and a cut on his head was bleeding down, cutting off his sight._

_Sheik flinched when something came in contact with his face. Gently, a pair of hands, rough but kind, tilted his head forward. Someone tutted, and wiped the blood off his forehead. The person stepped back, heading towards the door._

_"Wait!" Sheik called out, but was met with silence._

*End Flashback*

"Later, I finally crawled out of the bathroom. Midna found me, and took me to the nurse. That's how we met. That's also why Ganon, Vaati, and Zant were expelled."

"Expelled?"

"Yeah. They broke two of my ribs. I was sore for a month!"

"Who was the other guy in the bathroom? The one who saved you?"

"I'm not sure," Sheik said wistfully. "I couldn't see, and no one said anything afterwards, so I never found out. I wish I knew who it was."

"Hmm..." Link fell silent, contemplating.

"I smell cake!"

Midna crashed into the kitchen. Turning pleading eyes on Sheik, she jutted out her lower lip.

"Check. Please?" she begged. Sheik shook his head, laughing.

"It's not ready yet. There's just enough time for me to make the icing," he pulled a clean bowl out and turned to Midna. "Now, out. I know how you get with icing. If I let you stay in here, there will be none left for the cake."

"I only want a taste!"

Midna's protests fell on deaf ears as Sheik pushed her back put of the kitchen. He slammed the door and leaned against it, shaking his head good-naturedly.

Soft laughter made Sheik glance up. Link was watching him, shaking his head fondly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Link said, eyes sparkling. "Now, make the icing, before she comes back and kills us in a mad fit of sugar deprivation."

"Then help me," Sheik shot back. Link fidgeted.

"I can't cook. At all."

"Come here, and I'll show you," he said, and Link stepped around the corner to stand beside him. "Icing's the easiest thing in the world to make."

One powdered sugar fight, two dropped bowls, and ten minutes later, Link stood back and watched as Sheik spread icing over the cake.

"Wow, it looks good."

"Take a good look," Sheik said, stepping back. "Midna's about to burst through that door, and-"

"Cake!"

Midna came through the door explosively. Sheik turned, throwing her a plate.

"There, woman. You have your sugar mountain. Now, leave the poor in peace!"

"Thanks, Sheik," Midna laughed, reaching up to peck Sheik on the cheek. Sheik pushed her away.

"Stop, or your sap is gonna melt the icing."

Sheik turned to offer a plate to Link and jumped, realizing that the other was right beside him.

"Oh, hey. Do you want some?" Sheik asked.

"Sure," Link shot Sheik a smile, a wrapped his arm around him in a loose hug. He let Sheik go and bounded over to Midna, who was happily tucking into her cake. She gave Sheik a knowing look, and he wiped at his flushing cheeks.

"Ok," Midna said, turning to Link. "As much as I hate to put down this confectionary perfection, it's already three," she placed her cake down on the counter and turned to Link.

When Link held out his hand, and Midna's fingers moved towards the band-aid on his palm, Sheik muttered a hasty excuse and took off out the door.

Just letting his feet go where they wanted to, Sheik found himself and the end of the hall on the top floor. He threw open the door and stepped onto a narrow staircase. It led to another, smaller door that he went through.

Closing the door behind him, Sheik looked around. He was at his favorite spot in Midna's house: the roof. A section of her roof was built flat, giving the option of being turned into a fancy party area. However, Midna's mother was afraid of heights, and refused to step foot on the roof. Midna's father decided to leave the area empty, so Midna and Sheik often spent their time up there.

Sheik sat on the edge of roof, overlooking the back lawn. The carefully manicured grass eventually gave way to a small, wooded area. Sheik watched the trees rustling in the breeze and sighed.

"Of course he wouldn't like me. He's going to read that dare and go find a pretty girl to be lovey-dovey with. She'll probably be someone super nice; I won't even be able to hate her, she'll be too sweet."

Sheik leaned back, lying on the roof, looking up at the sky. It was a bright, sunny day, and Sheik threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. He let the warmth caress his skin, glad he had decided to wear shorts. He focused on the warmth, blocking everything else out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik jumped when someone sat down beside him. He looked around blearily. Link smiled down at him.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"What?" Sheik sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I up here?"

"Nearly two hours. Oh, you missed it!" Link chuckled. "You know that shy girl, Medli? She walked right up to Komali and planted a big one on him!"

"It's about time," Sheik said. "They've been eyeing each other since last year. It's a good thing someone started these dares."

"I guess," Link said, glancing down at his hand. Sheik looked down and noticed that the band-aid was still on it.

"You haven't done your dare yet?"

"Can't," Link said, looking out over the roof. "I have to wait for someone else to make the first move."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will," Sheik said, pleased that he kept his tone light.

"Yeah, you're right," Link turned to smile at Sheik, who's breath caught in his throat. Yes, he'd pretend to be happy for Link and some random girl, if it meant that smile was directed at him.

"Come on," Link said, helping Sheik up. "We'd better get back before Midna has a hissy fit."

Sure enough, Midna was waiting downstairs for them, foot tapping impatiently. She scowled and grabbed Sheik, pulling him into an empty room.

"Ok," she said, closing the door in Link's face. "It's time. Let me see your hand."

Sheik held out his hand, and Midna pulled the band-aid off of his palm. She read the scrawled letters before breaking into a grin. Sheik pulled his hand back.

_Flirt with him shamelessly_

"Oh no. Midna, I can't!"

"You have to," she said, shaking her head.

"What if I went to someone else? It doesn't say Link. Maybe no one knows."

"But Sheik-"

"No!" Sheik cut Midna off. "Midna, he never said one word to me before today. Now, we're actually friends. Friends, Midna. That's more than I could ever ask for. I'm not going to ruin it over some silly dare," he stood, making his way to the door. "It's not just some crush. I love him, Midna."

He went out into the hall, slamming the door. He leaned against it heavily. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"Alright, now to find some random guy."

Sheik was stopped on the second floor by Saria, who pointed him in the opposite direction.

"Oh, Sheik. Link went back up to the roof."

"Ok. Why are you telling me this?"

"This," she picked up his hand. "This dare's for him, right?"

Sheik stared at her in shock. She reached up and snapped his mouth shut softly.

"Sheik," she said, laughing, "it's ok. I grew up with Link, so we're best friends. I'm always around him. I've seen the way you look at him."

"Who else?" Sheik whispered.

"Just about everyone," Saria said, patting him on the back. "They take bets on you two in the girl's bathrooms."

"Does he-?"

"No, I don't think he knows. He never believes gossip anyway."

"Will he hate me?"

"Link?" Saria shook her head. "No, it would take a lot more than that for Link to hate someone. Actually, I've only ever seen him truly hate three people," she tilted her head. "What were their names? Oh, Ganon, Vaati, and Zant; those guys who were expelled Freshman year."

"What?" Sheik looked down at Saria. "Why did he hate them? I mean, yeah, they were absolutely horrible, but they never messed with Link."

"You know, he never quite told me. He did mention that he caught them beating up some guy for being gay. He always couldn't stand homophobes. He told me that right after he broke up with Zelda. I think that was part of the reason they ended, since she was homophobic. She was horrible, no offense," she added.

Zelda, Link's ex-girlfriend, Sheik's cousin. Yes, they grew up together, but lost contact when his parents decided to move to another state. After they died, Sheik came back to live with his Aunt Impa, and ended up at the same school as Zelda. She was different, though, and had nothing to do with him when she found out that he was gay.

"None taken. Wait, did you say Link caught Ganon beating up a gay guy?"

"Yeah, I remember that day. It was at the beginning of the school year. He went to the bathroom, and came back with blood on his shirt. He was shaking, so I asked him of he was ok."

"Where did you say he went?" Sheik asked, looking around.

"The roof, but-"

Sheik didn't stick around to hear the rest of Saria's sentence. He tore off towards the roof, bounding up the steps two at a time. He flung the door open and stepped out onto the roof.

"It was you. In the bathroom that day," Sheik stepped towards Link, who was standing against the railing. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You looked really freaked out that day, so I left to go get some help. When I came back, you were gone. You finally came back to school, but didn't spare me a second glance. I thought you wanted to forget the whole thing."

"I couldn't see! I didn't know who you were!" Sheik threw his arms up. "I was waiting for someone to come forward."

"I'm sorry," Link turned to look at Sheik, leaning his back against the railing. "If I had known, I would've said something," he paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "Is that what you came up here for?"

"No, I," Sheik stepped forward, placing a hand on Link's arm. He faltered when Link looked down at the hand. Stepping back, Sheik ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Sheik stepped all the way back to the wall, leaning next to the door.

"I can't flirt with you, not after hiding it this long. Of course," Sheik frowned, "I don't hide it well enough, since everybody knows."

"Everybody knows what?" Link asked, stepping closer to Sheik.

"That I like you," Sheik held out his palm for Link to read, head hung low to avoid Link's eyes.

There was a ripping sound, and another palm creeped into Sheik's line of sight. He cupped the tan hand and read:

_If he flirts with you, kiss him_

Sheik looked back up at Link, disbelievingly. Link smiled at him, eyes sparkling.

"So, Sheik, are you flirting with me?"

Slowly, a smile spread on Sheik's face.

"I don't know, am I?" he countered playfully. Link's grin grew wider.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then, Link was pressed against Sheik, hand pulling their mouths together. Sheik melted, throwing his arms around Link's neck for support. Link's tongue swiped at Sheik's lips playfully before they pulled back for air.

"So," Sheik said, arms still around Link's neck, "I didn't know you liked guys."

"I didn't either, for a while," Link said, arms dropping to Sheik's waist to pull him closer. "I was happy with a girlfriend, becoming a star rookie on the football team, and being just what everyone wanted me to be. Then, my life changed one day. You see, I was just headed to the bathroom, like any other day, when I caught sight of the most beautiful face I had ever seen."

Link paused to cup Sheik's cheek.

"You were new. I had never seen you before. I was planning to walk up to you, maybe strike up a conversation, when Ganon came up. He pulled you into the bathroom, and it took me too long to pick the lock. You were already hurt. I was so ticked at myself. Then, you didn't talk to me at all, so I figured I had screwed up any chances I had with you."

"Wait," Sheik tilted his head in confusion, "are you saying you've liked me for that long?"

"Yep. That's why I broke up with Zelda."

"So that's why she hates me! I mean, yeah, she's homophobic, but she's downright awful to me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Link said. "I'm going to have a talk with her."

"Don't bother," Sheik said, pulling Link closer, "I have you now, and that's what matters."

"You're right," Link said, placing a kiss on Sheik's temple. They were both silent for a moment, content to just stay wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Wait," Sheik eventually pulled back. "What time is it?"

"Five till six," Link said, looking at his watch. "Why?"

"Come on, we have to find Midna. I want to see what her dare says. For once, our mystery darer might be wrong. Midna doesn't like anyone," Sheik explained.

Taking Link's hand, Sheik led him downstairs. The halls were empty. They found everyone in the living room on the ground floor, surrounding Midna. Sheik pushed his way over to her, and her eyes fell on his hand, entwined with Link's.

"Are you two together now?" she asked with a grin. Sheik shrugged.

"Maybe. We-"

He was cut off when Link pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke apart to catcalls, and someone yelling, "Ha, you owe me fifty dollars!" Sheik grinned up at Link.

"I was going to say it was nobody's business, but that was pretty obvious."

"Now, can't have somebody trying to snatch you up," Link threw his arms around Sheik possessively. Sheik wiggled out of his arms, turning to Midna.

"There'll be time for that later," he said. "Right now, it's Midna's turn."

Midna bit her lip, bringing her hand up and pulling the band-aid off her palm. She read it, brow furrowed.

"Well, you better be happy," Sheik said. "Our mystery darer knew how to make everyone else happy. You deserve that, too."

"Don't worry, I am," she said, breaking into a smile. She held out her hand and Sheik read it.

_I did all this_

Sheik dropped her hand, shaking his head. He pulled Link out of the room and down the hall, leaving everyone else to figure out what Midna did for them.

He wasn't going to waste her gift.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Lasagna? Review and let me know! Please?

-Snow- 


End file.
